


Withered Flower

by LoveMeSomeWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel, Alpha Bobby, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha John, Alpha Mary, Alpha relationships, Alpha/Alpha, Bitch Naomi, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Castiel, Love, M/M, Mating, Novak Pack, Omega Anna Milton, Omega Lisa Braeden, Omega Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean, Protective Gabriel, Protective John, Sex, Slave Castiel, Unusual relationships, Winchester Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeSomeWinchester/pseuds/LoveMeSomeWinchester
Summary: Castiel was an unusually quiet and shy alpha who was dearly loved by his father Chuck. When his father passed on, his stepmom Naomi and his omega step sisters (Anna & Lisa) turned him into a house slave. Everyday he would be whipped, punished, ridiculed.One day, the Winchester Pack High Alpha announced that there would be a grand function whereby his alpha son Dean and omega son Sam would be attending to hopefully choose a mate. All unmated omegas, betas and alphas were invited.His step mom and step sisters laughed and tormented him on how preposterous it was for he to attend. After all, no one would choose a frail, weak, uneducated filthy alpha like him. No one could ever love him again.And the worst part is he believed them.■■A Cinderella Twist■■





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors or sentence structures. Please forgive me and I will continue to learn as I go.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Castiel**

  
He laid on his old thin mattress, dressed in his moth eaten pyjamas, huddled as close as possible to the fireplace for warmth. His head supported by a very hard pillow, his body ached all over, but all he could focus on was the orange flames that performed a dance as if entertaining him.

  
This was the 21st century and yet there were houses as cruel as these. Well, this wasn’t actually part of the cabin/house per se, no the furnished warm well built part of the cozy home was occupied by his step mom and step sisters.

  
This stone cold structure he stayed in was their second, abandoned rat infested kitchen that felt like a dungeon and was located a 100 meters from the house his father had built before he passed (now occupied by his step mom and step sisters).

  
It’s been four years and here he still is.

  
At only 21, he wasn’t accomplished. He had no dreams. No aspirations. And he certainly wasn’t what anyone would label a strong, confident and attractive alpha.

  
He was a **no one** and he would remain a **no one** until the day he perspired.

  
At least that’s what he felt with his empty stomach and with his skeleton body.

  
He closed his eyes because he just didn’t have enough energy to keep it open any longer. And when sleep claimed him, it was the only peace he has ever felt in a very long time.

  
**

  
**The next morning...**

  
He was tired but he pushed on through his household chores. It was around 8am and the ‘ _three witches_ ' (as his alpha best friend Gabe would call them) were chatting away quite enthusiastically and boisterously. If you asked him, maybe too much energy for this time of the morning.

  
“Castiel! Come here this instant!”

  
Uh-oh! That was his step moms pissed off voice. Christ what did he do now?!

  
He walked over to the kitchen with dread in his heart for what was to come. He swallowed and faced a fuming Naomi Novak who had her hands on her hips, foot tapping insistently on the floor, “Why isn’t the laundry done?!”

  
He stuttered, “Um I w-was going t-to do the l-laundry after I um t-tidied u-up the li-living room mom". Oh Crap! Big mistake!

  
Her eyes grew wide with rage, lips the thinnest it’s ever been, she screeched, “How many times have I told you not to call me ‘MOM!’ Castiel! I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!” She gave a mocking snort, “Who would want to be a mother to a weakling of an alpha like you! Such a disgrace to all alphas!”

  
Lisa took a bite of her apple she usually had in the mornings, voice filled with venom, “An alpha with no muscles, no brains, no beauty. Big time waste of space!”

  
“We can’t take him to the grand formal mom! He's going to embarrass us and then the high alphas son Dean will never be able to look at either Lisa or I. He'd probably be too disgusted to", the younger of the sisters spoke with pure disgust in her voice whilst aiming him the stink eye.

  
Naomi smiled sweetly at her two girls, “Everything will be ok sweethearts! He will be attending the ball but he will be going as a serving attendant only. I have made arrangements with our current pack alpha and your uncle Zachariah. We both have agreed that we cannot have an alpha as weak and unsavoury as Castiel to be one of the contenders for Dean’s hand. It will bring shame to the Novak pack".

  
Immense hurt flooded him, tears pricked his eyes and shame filled him as his beta stepmother disclosed her disapproval as well as the pack alphas before him. It stung and made him feel even more worthless. But he would get over it because this was not the first time he has been excluded from such gatherings before.

  
Everyone knew of Dean and Sam. Everyone had at least gotten a glimpse of the brothers when they visited the pack with their father for meetings. Oh how the unmated would swoon at the handsome brothers.

And as unnatural as it may sound, he always felt his heart stir for the green eyed alpha.

  
Alpha’s liking alpha's was actually frowned upon and he had only ever heard of a few alphas who did not care what society thought and mated the alphas they loved. Even going as far as to claim with biting marks and adopting pups.

  
Somehow, he had pictured himself with Dean in such a life. But only tears would wash away his dreams when he assessed himself and eventually reminding himself that it was only a pipe dream.

  
“You hear that Castiel!” Naomi barked breaking him out of his self degrading thoughts.

  
He nodded trying to will away the pain etched in his heart. “Y-Yes ma'am".

  
“Good!” She pointed towards the laundry room, “Now get to doing the laundry or I’ll have you whipped!”

  
He bowed like the worthless alpha he was, “Y-Yes ma'am".

  
He walked away from the mocking laughter and giggles that followed behind him. A tear of sorrow streaking down his cheek.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway here's Dean's and John's POV...

**Dean**

  
He examined each photo of every unmated omega, beta or alpha belonging to the Novak Pack. His mother and father thought it'd be better he get to catch a glimpse of potential candidates before going for the function this evening and somehow got the idea that maybe one might catch his eye.

  
That way he didn’t have to spend his night going from each an every unmated wolf, instead focusing his energy and attention on the one he chose. Apparently, his mother blabbed about ‘ _first impressions and wooing the one’._

  
But as time proceeded, he found himself getting fairly bored and now whisking through the photos. He put aside four photos of who he found appealed to him; omegas Lisa and Anna Novak plus alphas Cole Trenton and Adam Milligan.

  
In the back of his mind, he knew that the pictures only spoke so much and the tricky part was to discover face to face the type of personality or person they truly were. Plus there’s the added fact of scent appeal and whether or not his alpha would find it repelling or alluring.

  
His eyes roamed his four picks. Well he hoped one would tickle his alphas fancy.

  
Truth is, he is ready to settle and that’s why he approached his parents. See alphas can be a choosy bunch with who they want to be mated too and as wrong as it sounds, he fell into that category. It’s the reason he has never found anyone that appealed to him within his own pack. Naturally, all alphas crave for a mate and go stir crazy as they get older if they do not find one.

  
So time to find one and hopefully start a family together.

  
_Pups. White Picket Fence. Home smelling of sweet apple pie. Love._

  
He was ready for the whole shebang.

  
He was broken out of his thoughts when the door to his room let out a creaking whining sound as it was being pushed open. _Christ he needed to get his bedroom door fixed and maybe change the locks to the door of his cabin seeing as people just barged into his house._

  
He knew who was in the room before he turned around. The caramel scent of his baby brother was unforgettable and etched into every surface of his cabin but of course more pungent when Sam was nearby.

  
He sighed, “What is it Sammy?” He aimed his brother a lifted brow.

  
Sam sat down on the edge of his king sized bed, shoulders drooping, “Do you think any alpha will like me?” Then came the sad puppy eyes that always jerked at his heartstrings. “I mean, I am quite abnormal for an omega".

  
Sam was meaning his unusually tall and broad size. Omegas were normally tiny and petite; even the male omegas had that slender twist to their physic. But Sammy? Sammy was hard as a brick but deep within, his baby brother carried a personality of calmness, sweetness and gentleness to that of any omega.

  
He hated when his brother spoke so lowly of himself.

He approached the bed and crouched in front of his baby brother, gripping the soft giant hands in his. He made sure to bore his eyes into Sam hoping to radiate the sincerity within him, “Sammy, none of that matters. You are beautiful inside and out and whoever wins your heart will be one hell of a lucky guy".

  
Yes GUY because Sam was 100% attracted to men only.

  
Sam blushed, “You really think so?”

  
Dean perked up, “Oh hell yeah!” He shrugged, “Besides I’m just happy that you’ll be able to kick any alphas ass when I’m not around!”

  
Sam wrinkled his nose, one side of his mouth lifting up, “Jerk!”

  
“Bitch!” He retorted with a chuckle. He then got up and sat by his brothers side, throwing his arm around the back of his brothers shoulder, “I love you little bro. Remember that".

  
Sam smiled and leaned into Dean’s side, “Love you too Dean".

  
And once again the door flew open and in walked a breathless Garth that looked like he had run an _around the world_ marathon. He heaved, “Dean-".

  
“Jesus freaken christ! Why don’t you guys just ring the doorbell like any normal person would!” He cut in.

  
Garth uttered matter-of-factly, “Because you never answer the door when we knock Dean!”

  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fine! What do you want man?”

  
“Your father wants to speak with you Dean".

  
He huffed out a tired breath. He knew his dad probably wanted to go over some final things before the function tonight. He said, “Ok I’ll be with him in a few minutes".

 

* * *

**John**

  
There was something sinister about the Novak Pack alpha Zachariah. The man was unlike his brother Chuck Novak. Anyway, he knew that he should not compare the Novak Pack leader to his pack members. After all, he did have many good friends from the Novak Pack.

  
Which leads him to another confusing thought.

  
His good friend, Pastor Jim (wolf of the Novak pack) mentioned that there were 30 unmated wolves in the Novak Pack. So why did the Novak Pack high alpha say there was only 29?

  
Mary said that it may have been just a small error or he was probably overthinking.

  
He had to admit, it was indeed slightly stressful to think about his babies now looking for mates. Any parent would want to hold onto their children a little longer. But he knew, kids grew and eventually started a family of their own.

  
His wife also felt the same but she had a way of looking at the positive. He would smile at her words of encouragement, ‘ _Think of it this way hon. Soon we’ll be having grandbabies!’_

  
He loved his wife’s enthusiasm. She was and is his perfect mate.

  
He was jolted out of his thoughts when his son Dean strode into his office. “Hey dad you wanted to see me?”

  
He nodded, a smile breaking through, “Yes son".

  
Dean plunked himself down on the chair by his mahogany desk, “What is it dad?”

  
John just added, “Well I just wanted to make sure you boys are ok for tonight’s function”.

  
Dean contemplated the four pictures he had seen earlier, “Well I have been able to choose at least four possible wolves of which one I may consider mating. So guess that’s fine”. He added, “And Sammy is a little intimidated but he's fine now".

  
John nodded, “Ok good then".

  
He couldn’t help his thoughts running back to Zachariah. His alpha had great instincts and was mostly right.

  
Dean must have picked up on his adrift state, “Dad is something the matter?”

  
He blew out a breath after a few seconds, “Its just....Zachariah".

  
“The high alpha of the Novak Pack?” Dean asked with narrowed eyes.

  
He responded, “Yeah. It’s just....something about him rubs me the wrong way”. Then a distant memory crossed his mind, something he did not think of. He wasn’t sure if he was right or wrong, “You know I have seen the pictures of all the unmated wolves for the Novak Pack before it was handed over to you. Now that I think of it-". Something just didn’t sit right.

  
“Dad what is it?!” Dean probed. 

  
“Its just that....I remember my good friend Chuck had a son from his first mating....I’ve seen the child once....it was nearly 20 years back". He thought hard, “I don’t remember seeing him on the photos given to us by the current Novak Pack alpha".

  
Dean just scrunched his features, voice slow and steady as he added, “Well maybe he is amongst the photos and I may have overlooked him dad".

  
“Impossible Dean”. John shook his head, “The kid was hard to forget with his cerulean blue eyes that shone like neon’s. I don’t remember seeing anyone in the photos with such eyes".

  
Dean chewed at his bottom lip, before he shrugged, “Well maybe he is already mated”.

  
Ok maybe he was overthinking things like his wife said. It’s just he couldn’t help to think of the kid. One of the reasons why is because his son Dean had met the kid that one time too.

He had taken his 10 year old son with him that day he visited Chuck and remembered seeing his son and the shy blue eyed alpha playing.

  
He also remembered something he could never forget. The moment it was time to return back to pack lands, Dean told him something that forever stayed in his memory.

  
10 year old Dean’s voice muttered, ‘I’m going to marry him one day dad. He's sweet'.

  
His eyes found his sons. He knew somewhere along the 20 years that passed, Dean had forgotten about the little alpha with the blue eyes.

  
“Dad?” Dean looked worried, “Something you want to tell me?”

  
John didn’t want to put any pressure on his son, after all, Dean had a big night ahead of him. So he smiled and responded, “I just want to wish you all the best son. And I hope you do find your mate”. He got up, walked around his table and clapped his eldest on the back, “Now go get ready. I’m going to go see your brother and give him my blessings". He pecked the top of his sons head, “Love you son".

  
“Love you too dad".

He walked out the office hoping all would go in favor of his boys.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment or kudos. I need to know if you're enjoying the fic or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Banquet..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologies from grammar, sentencing and English ❤  
> I hope you at least understand the chapter :)

**Castiel**

“Listen here you piece of shit!” Her voice devoid of emotion, “You will stay out of my daughters’ way while they get to know the alpha”. He cringed as pain spiked up his thin arm from her bony grip on his bicep, “Do I make myself clear!”

His tears were threatening to spill out his eyes as he stuttered, “Y-Yes Ma’am”.

“Good!” She finally released her iron like grip and click-clacked out the Novak banquet hall kitchen space without a moments glance back.

He immediately grabbed at his bicep, massaging the pain away. He looked around to see food and drinks already laid on silver trays ready to be served to the unmated wolves and invited members of the Novak and Winchester Pack that were now in the Novak Banquet Hall.

His heart could only squeeze as he thought of how everyone else BUT HIM was privileged to impress and mingle with Dean while he had to slap on a smile and serve.

“CASTIEL!”

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, immediately meeting the eyes of a scowling Head Waiter Crowley McLeod. The man who was dressed in a black suit marched up to him, “Is that the way to dress as a waiter boy? Pull up that tie tight and button that jacket”.

Christ! He was already suffocating in his already too small suit. Nevertheless, he dared not question or answer back lest he incur the wrath of the stout man. He asked, “I-Is this ok s-sir?” He pulled up the knot for his skinny tie as tight as he could to his neck.

The head waiter only gave him a once over before he nodded firmly, reaching out for a tray of mini quiche and handing it over to him, “Somehow I don’t trust you with the Champaign filled glasses just yet!” He gestured towards the door, “Now get out of my sight!”

He stood by the swinging doors, blowing out a deep breath muttering, “Here goes nothing Castiel”. Before he was pushing through the doors ready to serve.

* * *

 

**Dean**

She smelled like sweet roses and sea breeze. It was definitely alluring and calling his alpha to the omega within her. Her exquisite beauty and laugh had him hooked.

Her name was Lisa.

And would you look at that. She was already winning his own mother over who was laughing at her stories.

And if one thing attracted him then that was how well anyone got along with his mother.

He watched the way her long neck stretched as she threw her head back in laughter, the way her beautiful brown radiant hair bounced, the way that midnight blue silk dress clung to every curve of her perfect body.

“Mind if I distract you from my daughter Dean?”

He broke his attention to meet the brown eyes of a middle aged lady in a flowery gown. He knew who this was as he was introduced to her earlier as widow of the deceased Novak Pack Alpha Chuck. He nodded, “Hello Mrs. Novak. Please you are not a distraction”.

“Oh please call me Naomi”. She proceeded to sip on her glass of Champaign while eyeing her daughter Lisa with pride. “She is beautiful isn’t she?”

He smiled at the young beautiful omega, “Yes she is very beautiful”.

“My eldest daughter has always valued family above all else. She has the sweetest and kindest of hearts that anyone who meets her would definitely fall for her”.

He didn’t have to be told as he could see the way his mother was drawn to Lisa. He said, “Well I sure would like to get to know her more”.

Naomi gasped, “Are you saying that my daughter is what you’re looking for in a mate?”

He met Naomi’s smiling bright eyes, “Yes I believe I have found a possible mate in your daughter Naomi”.

“Well you have made the right choice Dean”.

He was about to reply when all of a sudden he felt something wet dribble down his chest before there was a shattering of glass and thud on the floor below. But before he could process what had happened, Naomi’s deafening angry tone scolded, “CASTIEL! YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF CRAP!” He was stunned still as he watched Naomi grab at the mop of jet black hair by his feet, trying to pull him up, yelling, “GAURDS TAKE THIS NIUSANCE AND WHIP HIM GOOD!”

The guy at his feet cried out as the palms of his hands pressed down onto the shards of glass. Then out of nowhere a foot kicked into the man’s side. This broke his shock and before he knew it he was shoving at the bulky looking alpha who was trying to aim another kick at the man’s side, growling, “Don’t you dare touch him again!” He then turned to Naomi who was aiming the man a disgusted look, “And Naomi”. This got her attention, he growled, “Keep your hands off him!”

He glanced at everyone, his anger spiked even higher at the Novak packs angry, disgusted look aimed at the helpless man on the floor that was now sobbing and clutching his bleeding palms close to his chest. He bellowed, “GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! THIS BANQUET IS OVER!” Everyone looked at each other then back to him in confusion. He repeated, “OUT NOW!”

Everyone left without another word except Naomi, Lisa, the Novak Pack Alpha, his mom, dad, Sam and the blonde alpha who was beside the man’s side trying to speak with tenderness. He crouched down before the man, the blonde man aiming him teary eyes and a saddened look, whispering, “This is what they do to him alpha. They always hurt him”.

“Who?”

The blonde alpha’s eyes darted to Naomi, Lisa and the Novak Pack Alpha, murmuring, “Them”.

“Gabe stop”, the gravelly voice of the helpless man uttered weakly.

“No Castiel! I won’t stand here anymore and let them abuse you this way!” The blonde alpha then gave him one last determined look, “Help him Dean! Help Castiel!” Then the alpha got up and walked over to a sadly smiling Sammy, wrapping an arm around the back of his baby brothers mid waist.

Now there’s a story there but not important right now.

He slowly grabbed at the guys hands, inspecting the cuts on the palms, and murmuring, “We should get this seen by a doctor”.

The man still refused to look at him.

He took in the jet black hair and the small birthmark just under the man’s left ear. Castiel’s left ear.

Castiel?

Why did he feel like he had heard that name before? Why did this exact moment feel like Déjà vu?

His dad’s voice sounded in his head. _Chuck had a son named Castiel._

The next words just fell out of his mouth, “Castiel Novak. Chuck Novak’s only son”.

That was the moment the head of the man lifted up and Cerulean Blue Neon like eyes met his. Just like that the memories hit him, memories he didn’t even know he had.

_His 10 year old self, wiping at a 10 year old Castiel’s bloodied palm. The 10 year old Castiel staring at him with doe eyes while he wrapped his cut in material he had torn out of his t-shirt. How they held hands, swinging their hands back and forth as they skipped through the meadows filled with sunflowers. How he kissed a sad Castiel on the cheek before he was about to leave saying ‘I will come back for you someday Castiel and when I do I will marry you’._

He gasped and was instantly hit with a very strong forgotten scent of freshly cut grass, apple pie and honey. He hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes and was taking long drawn out sniffs of the air, alpha happy and excited while a feeling of pure content and completeness filled his soul.

“Dean Winchester?" Castiel uttered, " I remember you”

He opened his eyes meeting awestruck amazing blues, “I remember you too, Castiel Novak”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop me comments and/or kudos :)  
> I need to know what you think of the chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam POV...how he and Gabe met....

**Sam**

  
His alpha found him.

  
Amongst the sea of omegas', alphas' and betas' that were driving him up the wall- the short, golden haired and coy alpha managed to shove through and introduce himself.

  
The buttery scent of the alpha made his heart do a somersault.

  
He knew this alpha from the pictures he was given earlier. And soon all else was just distant noise and faded faces as his eyes narrowed in on the beautiful specimen of an alpha.

  
Before he knew it, he questioned, “Gabriel Loki?”

  
Gabriel was not so subtle as he eyed his height from head to toe and back. The alpha made his stomach flutter with his hungry, approving look. He flushed even further when the alpha licked his lips and took in a long drawn out sniff, closing his eyes and humming in content. The alphas light brown eyes then seared into his, drawling, “Well hello there honey bunch".

  
He could feel himself heating up at the endearment, he stuttered, “H-Hi".

  
Before Gabriel could get a word in, a burly looking dark bearded alpha shoved at Gabriel, “Hey wait your turn asshole! That tall bitch is mine!”

  
To say Gabriel should not be underestimated for his _recessive alpha traits_ is an understatement. The short blonde man sidled up to the burly man (chest to chest) , canines out and red rings around the light brown iris’ glowed like bright neon’s. The now dangerous looking short alpha lifted his chin upward, meeting the burly alphas grey eyes with a dead serious and possessive expression, growling, “Back off Gunter!”

  
He just stood rooted and frozen on the spot. His heart beating erratically as weariness for the short alpha took over. He was about to interfere and tell the larger alpha off when his words died down at the burly alphas terrified look. _What. The. Hell. Was. The. LARGER. THAN. LIFE. Alpha. Afraid. Of?_

  
He watched as the burly alpha took a step back, hands raised in a placating gesture, “Apologies Gabriel".

  
Then a remarkable thing happened. Before the alpha could turn and walk away, Gabriel made a grab for the burly alphas black tie, wrapping the material around his fist and hanging the alpha up. Gabriel’s eyes burned with a warning he found very much alluring, the honeyed smooth tone of the alpha carried bite as he said, “Apologize to Sam for your despicable words!”

  
The alpha’s adams apple bobbed. The burly alphas grey eyes met his and in it was a mixture of fear and regret. The man croaked out, “I apologize for saying those nasty words to you omega".

  
He was actually stunned silent for a few seconds. He came back to reality when he saw the alpha trying to gasp for air as the tie tightened around his neck due to Gabriel’s tight hold. He quickly nodded, “Apology accepted".

  
Gabriel let go of the alpha, then attempted to smooth down the alpha’s rucked up jacket before moving to adjust the alphas tie with a big smile on his face, commenting, “Now that’s a good puppy". As the alpha walked away, Gabriel met all the other alphas', betas ‘ and omegas' eyes that were aimed at the commotion, “Anyone else?”

  
As if on queue, everyone dispersed and began talking to others. Probably for the betterment of their lives if you asked him.

  
His omega was certainly impressed. It felt like he was the center of attention and that he was the most cherished of all the moment the alpha’s light brown eyes met his. The lopsided smile the alpha shot him made him want to melt where he stood, “So honey bunch, what drink tickles your fancy?”

  
The fluttering of butterflies in his tummy was getting more prominent. He dug his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, bouncing on the heels of his dress shoes and he looked shyly down at his feet. The moment he did that, a few strands of his shoulder length hair fell forwards to grace his cheekbone. He cursed at this and wanted to adjust the strands back when he felt Gabriel’s finger push the loose hair to the back of his ear.

  
He flushed even harder at the action of the alpha. He shyly met the alphas fond expression, saying, “Thank you".

  
The alpha just smiled, “You are precious Sammy".

  
He was probably crimson now. He gnawed on his bottom lip, randomly saying, “I like to drink apricot punch".

  
Gabriel’s smile just lit up his whole face, “Well an apricot punch coming right up gorgeous".

  
But before the alpha could proceed to get him his drink, a loud crashing of glass, loud shrill shrieks of a woman and the cries of pain coming from a young man filled the air.

  
He witnessed Gabriel’s face change to a shockingly protective and dangerous glare before the alpha was pushing people out of the way towards the booming voice he recognized as his big brothers.

  
All protective brotherly instincts took over and he was following Gabriel’s direction.

  
_He wouldn’t spare anyone that messed with his brother._

  
It was easier to get to Dean when everyone left. His eyes found the pitiful site of Gabriel huddling another hurt alpha to his chest while whispering soothing words. The jet black haired young, frail alpha was trembling while Dean crouched down to check on his injuries.

  
It was the first time he had seen Gabriel terrified, the man shooting weary eyes at the other Novak pack members who were aiming disgusting scowls at the injured man. He then hurriedly uttered a few words to Dean before walking towards him with red teary eyes.

  
His instinct as an omega was to comfort his broken hearted alpha, so he shuffled close to Gabriel allowing the alpha to slip an arm around his waist while leaning back to him for comfort. He instinctively laid a delicate kiss onto the side of the alphas temple, whispering, “Gabriel are you ok?”

  
Gabriel whispered back with a shaky voice, “I’m worried about my best friend, Sammy my sweet".

  
His eyes immediately found the sight of Dean looking so captivated by the blue eyed alpha who was now staring into his brothers eyes with intrigue. He watched as Dean's whole posture and aura changed towards the alpha.

  
Something he only properly witnessed in his parents love for one another.

  
His brother had found _The One_.

  
For some reason his pity shifted to those who were probably responsible for treating the blue eyed beauty with hate and cruelty- his brother was fierce when it came to protecting those he loved or cared for (knowing Dean- he would hunt down those that did the hurting).

  
This settled him some. The frail alpha was going to be kept safe and….loved if Dean so chooses. He rubbed a palm down Gabriel’s back, murmuring, “Do not worry Gabriel. Dean is going to protect your best friend from today onwards”.

  
Gabriel spared him a curious glance, “How do you know Sammy?”

  
He spoke the next words from his heart, eyes studying his doe eyed brother once more, “Because his heart is sold to the blue eyed alpha before him”.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos ❤


End file.
